


Right Foot. Left Foot.

by rosebete (9960572)



Series: BATB but it's like really gay [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9960572/pseuds/rosebete
Summary: Belle drags a reluctant Rosalind out ice skating.





	Right Foot. Left Foot.

“Belle, it’s been  _ years  _ since I’ve skated” the princess protested.

“That’s always your go to excuse,” Belle laughed, pulling her grumbling fiance out the door. “Besides, I’ve never actually used proper skates before. Papa and I just slid around on the ice with our shoes. This is as new to me as it is to you.”

Knowing that she wouldn’t win this argument, Rosalind followed Belle to the pond, skates in tow. If she was being honest with herself, it was actually the perfect day for skating. Although there was light snow, the winter air didn’t bite too harshly. A small blessing, considering that ever since the breaking of the curse, Rosalind could never seem to get completely  _ warm.  _ A side effect of spending years covered in fur, she supposed. 

The pair found their way to the pond and laced up their skates. Belle was the first to venture out to the pond. Belle cautiously made her way to the ice. Slowly, she found her balance and scooted her way across the ice, deliberately sliding each foot.

“Dearest, you have to lean and catch the edge of your skate,” Rosalind called.

“You’re incredibly critical, you know, for someone sitting on the sidelines,” Belle pouted.  “If you’re such an expert, come out and show me what I’m doing wrong.”

Rosalind internally criticized herself for letting the comment slip. She steeled herself and reluctantly left the safety of her bench. When both feet hit the ice she wobbled and braced herself to fall and embarrass herself, but to her surprise, she remained upright. Gaining confidence, she let winter afternoons with her mother come back to her.  _ Alright now, steady. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Perfect. You’re doing beautifully, my rosebud.  _

Suddenly, she was drawn out of her daydream by a small form fumbling into her. “Oof!” gasped Belle as they tumbled onto the ice. “Sorry, love,” she managed to get out through a fit of giggles. “I haven’t quite mastered stopping”.

“I don’t suppose you coaxed me out here just to break your fall,” Rosalind teased. 

“Guilty as charged”. 

Rosalind smiled, watching as snow settled in Belle’s tousled chestnut locks, her cheeks flushed from the cold. “I  _ knew  _ it would come back to you,” Belle stated matter-of-factly, pushing herself back onto her feet. “Mrs. Potts did say that you were quite the experienced skater. Now, I believe a lesson is in order, seeing as you’ve re-discovered your expertise.”

“Gladly”.  Rosalind stood back up and planted a kiss onto the brunette’s cheek. She then re-positioned herself behind Belle, gently taking her hands into her own. “Okay, I’ve got you. We’re going to start out slow and steady. _ Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Perfect _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the BATB (g)a(y)u that nobody asked for! I thought that the ice skating thing from the ~midquel that nobody speaks about~ was actually a cute concept, so here's some post curse ice skating! I wasn't planning on slight mom feels cropping up, but things happen, my dudes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm finishing up with finals this week and then it's winter break!! So I'm hoping that I can play around with this AU a little more over the next few weeks.


End file.
